Compositions and coatings which provide anti-fog and scratch-resistant surfaces are known. However, when these compositions and coatings are applied to a surface, they can adversely impact the aesthetics and/or functionality of the surface to which they are applied. For example, the application of certain anti-fog compositions and coatings result in surfaces with imperfections and/or discoloration. Surface imperfections and discoloration may not be an issue for some surfaces, e.g. containers or refrigerator doors; however, surface coverings that require a certain level of reflectivity have little tolerance for surface imperfections or discoloration. Thus, there remains a need for reflective surface coverings which avoid discoloration and surface imperfections. Embodiments of the present invention are designed to meet these needs.